1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of stereo speaker systems. In particular, the present invention relates to the specialized area of wall mounted stereo speaker assemblies which enable the entire speaker assembly to be mounted in the wall of a structure and thereby eliminate the necessity of having a bulky stereo speaker occupying floor space. The present invention further relates to simple self installation assemblies which can be quickly and easily installed by the home owner without requiring a specialist in custom stereo speakers to install the unit in the wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, wall mounted stereo speaker assemblies have been known in the prior art. Representative examples of prior art wall mounted stereo speaker assemblies are produced by Niles Audio Corporation and by Boston Acoustics. The major drawback with prior art wall mounted stereo speaker assemblies is that they are complex in design and require a specialist to install such unit in the wall. The assembly requires that an extensive opening be cut in the dry wall or sheetrock wall in which the stereo speaker is to be installed. A special frame must then be constructed which is supported by the wood framing of the home, such as 2.times.4 wood beams. After the specialized frame is constructed, the stereo speaker must then be specially mounted in the newly constructed support frame. While the end result is a satisfactory product, the design and installation requirements of prior art wall mounted assemblies require the owner to hire expensive specialists to custom build and design the support structure and to specially build the wall mounted stereo into the wall of the building. Such installation is both time consuming and expensive and therefore substantially limits the number of consumers who are willing to acquire such a system.
There is a significant need for a simplified wall mounted stereo system which enables the home owner to quickly, inexpensively, and efficiently install the stereo speaker assembly in the wall of any structure.